Shewolf
by dynamitelass360
Summary: Everyone seems to want the Tesseract, but why is Loki always in the middle of these things? Or is he...?


He was still a mindless beast, no matter how he play acted and pretended to be a man. No matter how he believed himself a different being from the so called Hulk, "the other guy". In reality, do not all beings long to release the inner monster and give in to base pleasure and desire.

That's what Dr. Banner did. That's what Dr. Banner is, no matter how much he denies it.

He is a monster and a repulsive beast.

He is the same as Loki.

Such were Loki's fevered thoughts in his new cage. His body was healing from the injuries inflicted by that fiend, but his psyche was shattered and his mind kept going in circles. He felt extremely disoriented and nauseous, it was making him remember things one way and then another.

He had no magic to call upon. Thor had put magic dampeners on him, in the form of a metal full face muzzle, and chains. Each was encrypted with runes that very effectively blocked his magic, and shut it off from him. It felt like his arm had been severed and his was mouth sewn shut.

Blood was in his mouth, the sharp corners of the muzzle had cut all along the inside of his gums and tongue. The blood stuck in the back of his throat and Loki swallowed painfully, gagging against the restraint.

It was suffocating him, he could not call upon it, his magic, to release him. He wanted to tear at it and gnaw off his arm to free himself, he wanted to scream, but at his loudest the best he would get was a muffled moan.

He could not call upon it.

It was gone, lost, all his magic ability.

_How I hate you, brother_.

Loki wanted to spit in Thor's handsome face.

_How I long for your humiliation at my hands._

Loki longed to rant and rave and lecture the pathetic team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

All this silence was driving him into madness. That's when it appeared.

Neither male nor female, but beautiful and alluring for an immortal creature, Desire appeared. Desire smiled, it was not a kind smile. "Well, my dear Loki, you're looking a little worse for wear."

Loki glared with unsuppressed might. Desire just smiled wider and more wickedly. "No, no. Just keep silent. I know it must be killing you, but I came all this way to speak to you."

Desire picked Loki up and slammed him against the cool, glass wall of his cell.

"So, _listen well_."

Loki nodded, trying to look nonchalant about it. But, he was trembling. Desire's red, glistening lips were now curved back in a snarl. His/her gold flaming eyes were alight with fury.

"I want the Tesseract." Desire's voice was full of seductive tones, even when it was low, furious and demanding. Loki shook his head. He didn't have it anymore. He tried to maneuver his hands out of Desire's painful grip, to indicate that the Avengers had taken it, surely Desire, a member of the Endless knew that.

It seemed, however, that Desire was a step ahead.

"You fool. I cannot just take it from these mortals and the Thunder god, you shall get it for me. There will be a great reward."

Loki tried to indicate that he had heard that once before already and had gotten a very raw deal in the end. No, he was done with working as a subservient to some higher being. Besides, he had broken up with Desire years ago and never wanted to be so submissive again.

"They are coming down here. The Avengers have discovered my presence. They think I mean to help you escape." Desire had ignored Loki's gestures and chuckled coldly at the thought of helping Loki out of the prison.

Desire's cold lips met Loki's in a rough, possessive kiss. He dropped Loki to the floor, where Loki fell heavily, too weak to stand, at Desire's feet.

"Thanks for the quickie." Desire said. "It's too bad that you'll probably be executed."

Desire was gone before the Avengers and several S.H.E.I.L.D agents entered the room.

Their weapons were all raised and Hawkeye especially, was itching for an excuse to put an arrow into Loki. If he was attempting to escape it would be the perfect opportunity.

But, Loki was still in his cell, crumpled on the floor, looking like a pitiful beaten dog.

"I hope he's hurting." Clint said. Natasha nodded. "Who the hell tried to free him?" she asked.

"Whoever tried to isn't here now." Steve was immediately looking around for some sign of break in the cage.

The two S.H.E.I.L.D agents left the room to report back to Fury.

"Is my brother alright? He looks sick." Thor was walking over to where Loki remained hunched over in the corner of his cell.

"He's fine. He's a great and powerful God. Remember?" Tony joked.

"Maybe he should at least get an Advil or something." Bruce said, a little concerned.

"Advil?" Thor looked confused.

"It's medicine." Natasha told him.

"Though, with his unique physiology it probably take a whole lotta Advil to stop any pain." Bruce thought out.

"I would appreciate anything for my Brother."

"Just stick him with a needle or something." Clint recommended.

Thor tapped on the glass like Loki was a boring panther at the zoo.

"You're not doing it right." Tony informed him.

He walked up to where Loki was curled up and banged on the glass.

"Hey sweetheart! Wanna give daddy some sugar?"

That made Loki finally look up. Though, he could not speak his fiery glare clearly read:

_FUCK YOU._

"Alright kids," Nick Fury had entered looking harassed, but not as much as Loki did. "Enough fraternizing around and with the war criminal. That said, Thor, and everyone here, you might as well hear this."

"I've decided to let you take real power, here, back to Asgard and the Tesseract."

"It will be safe in Asgard, I assure you." Thor said. "And Loki will trouble this place no longer." He looked at Loki, sadness and pain in his eyes. Loki sneered back at him, angry at the care Thor still felt for him. Was it not enough that Thor had to take everything from him, his throne, his magic, and all his dignity?

The Avengers and everyone else left the room. Fury metioned that the monitors must have been malfunctioning, there was probably never anyone in Loki's cell. Loki smiled for the first time in a while, they did not need to know about the ever larger threats of beings that were more powerful than Gods. He would not help either side, but he was content to sit back and watch it all burn.


End file.
